


Nekomimi

by Whovalanche



Category: The Who
Genre: Cat!Who, Cute, Friendship, Josie is a grouch, Keith is a teddy bear, Other, Ox the pillow, Pete is not a morning person, Roger where's Roger?, Shorty is sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 09:16:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7262053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whovalanche/pseuds/Whovalanche
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cute little one shot (:</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nekomimi

**Author's Note:**

> Picture below is my own

 

 

_ _

_"Mm. Keith. Stop hitting me with your tail." The sleepy brunette said swatting the invasive thing from his face._

_"Sorry, John." The younger brunette on his left apologised burying himself deeper into the blankets._

_John started to nod off again but felt something brush against his face again._

_"Keith, your ears are twitching. And why you cuddling me like I'm a teddy bear?" John said hoarsely to the boy cuddled up to his side._

_"'M sorry, besides 't's cold." Keith mumbled in response._

_"S'fine. Just don't crush Josie." John said referring to the sleeping girl in between them. "Goodnight Moonie." John added with a yawn._

_Keith said nothing for he was already fast asleep once more._

_The redhead that slept in between them still curled up to Keith's side._

_John smiled at his friends._

_He began to dose off again when realisation hit him making his eyes shoot wide open._

_He looked to his left at the sleepy younger brunette now sitting up with confused eyes._

_The orange hair girl between them still fast asleep and  now cuddling a pillow placed carefully there by the younger brunette._

_"What the hell happened to you!?" John whispered loudly pointing at Keith._

_"Me? What are you talking about John? 'M fine." Keith said while rubbing the sleep from his eyes to look at John. "But you should see yourself though."  He added tilting his head in confusion and flattening his ears._

_"What?" John chocked out._

_"You have cat ears." Keith replied in a matter-of-factly tone._

_"What!?" John practically shouted._

_"Shhh! You'll wake up Pete, Shorty, Josie and Rog--" Keith hissed at John_

_They both were cut off by loud screaming from the bathroom._

_"Looks like Roger is wide awake and knows as well." John whispered lowly._

_"What the hell was that!?" Pete shouted from under the blankets._

_Pete quickly looked to his left making sure his outburst hadn't woken the brunette clinging to his side._

_"We have to tell Pete." Keith whispered frantically._

_"What are you two whisperin' about? Tell me what?." Pete yawned opening his blue eyes._

_"Mmm!" Murmured the sleepy redhead still cuddling the pillow._

_Everyone was still._

_The redhead rolled over and clung herself to John._

_"Comfy, comfy Ox." Josie mumbled sleepily._

_John smiled._

_Keith carded through her hair._

_Josie purred dosing deeper into sleep._

_"What the bloody hell happened to you lot?!" Pete asked holding the covers closer to him and peering up with wide crystal eyes at the two guys next to him in the bed._

_The brunette in his side began to stir._

_"Pete?" The brunette said groggily._

_"Shh, Lucy go back to sleep, love everything s'alright." Pete said soothing the girl and kissing her forehead._

_"Mmm nighty night Pete, Moonie, and Enty." Lucy yawned._

_"Good night love." Keith whispered leaning over and kissing the sleepy girl's cheek._

_Lucy buried herself deeper into Pete's side._

_All three smiled then looked serious at each other when they knew Shorty had finally slept peacefully._

_"You mean you don't know?" John asked._

_"Course not I was just woken by Roger screaming fucking murder at the top of his lungs in our bathroom." Pete growled out lowly._

_"Pete feel your head." Keith said calmly._

_"Is this a joke?" Pete said crossing his arms and looking unamused._

_"Just do it." John ordered the younger brunette._

_"Okay." Pete huffed feeling his head._

_"Well, what do you feel?" Keith asked impatiently._

_"Just me ears." Pete replied dryly._

_It takes Pete a few moments before it hits him and his eyes begin to widen at the new discovery._

_"Me ears?! What the--" Pete yelled out in shock bolting straight._

_Lucy was thrown in the process and landed on Josie's back._

_OOF!_

_"For fuck's sake! I'm up! I'm up!" Josie yelled from under the blankets where Shorty now laid._

_"Mornin' Jos." Keith said smiling._

_"What the hell is going--" Josie began to rant trying to free herself from the cocoon of covers._

_"Pete! Pete! We've been turned into--" Roger babbled running into the bedroom._

_"Cats I know Roger." Pete sighed out._

_"We're Nekos!" Lucy hollered flinging herself onto Josie to hug the crabby redheaded girl._

_"Shorty it's too early for hugs!" Josie huffed._

_"Nonsense you need this miss grouchy pants!" Shorty teased._

_"Knock it off!" Josie said swatting the younger girl away playfully and smiling._

_"You guys too?!" Roger asked looking at the rest of his mates._

_They all nodded._

_"Well we aren't full cats we've only got ears and tails. I think." Pete replied._

_"Yup everything else is human." Keith answered back while looking down his pants._

_"Thanks for the info Keith." Roger said rolling his eyes at the younger brunette's lack of decency._


End file.
